Drabbles
by KAGUYA-hime0706
Summary: Basically me loading up a bunch of fluffy drabbles of my favourite pairings from One Piece. for now it's going to be mainly Zosan but I'm going to try and and add in others as I slowly improve my writing. But hey give it a go and read it and tell me what you think!


**Saw a post on Tumblr, seemed amusing and this happened. Also have a shitload of fluff and happiness cause that's all I'm good at writing.**

 **I don't have anything against neon colours, just seemed suited for this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't even own the original idea of this…**

* * *

"Fuck." Sanji grumbled as he rubbed at sore joints. _Fucking rubber idiots and gomu gomu no fucking rockets. Next time he tries that I will fucking turn him into little idiot rubber bands with my own…_

"Fuck." Sanji was broken from his very satisfying thoughts of murdering rubber idiots by another disgruntled grunt both very similar to what Sanji had previously said and very _unwelcome._

 _Great, not only am I sore but also Little Lost Swordsies here. Why does life enjoy torturing me?_ Sanji thought, glaring over at an equally grumpy Zoro who was muttering something that sounded a lot like 'rubber brain' and 'one day I'll cut him'. As Zoro also dusted himself off Sanji decided to observe the island that Luffy 'so very gently' launched them onto. It was a forest of sorts. Only thing that made Sanji sceptical whether it was a forest or not was that everything was a bright neon and not very nice on the eye.

Finally, Sanji got tired of looking at the horrific colours and chose a random direction to walk in. Staring at a strange neon green…bush thingy reminded Sanji. _Ah, forgot the plant._

Sanji quickly backtracked and sure enough the idiot was standing there and looking around like the lost directionless idiot he is. Ah looks like he's going to walk off again. _Oh no you're not._

Sanji quickly grabbed the Marimo by the collar and started dragging him in the direction that he was originally going, ignoring the strangled cry from the slightly bigger man. Hey, it's his husband, so what? Besides their relationship is not defined as 'healthy' by 'normal' standards. But they're not normal, so it's fine.

Sanji continued ignoring his partner as he retraced his steps back to the plant he saw before. Sanji crouched down and inspected it, letting go of the green haired man. It was as neon as the rest of the place but a horrid green colour that was really hurting Sanji's eye. It was just like a miniature bushy fern tree only…you know…neon. _Hm? What's this?_

While Sanji was inspecting the 'bush' Zoro was busy getting his breathe back from being nearly choked by his other half. When his hacking lowered to a minimum and his breathing was relatively normal, Zoro glared over at the oblivious chef and was about shout at him when he noticed the look the Cook's face. Zoro sighed and sat back, anger already dissipating. The Shit Cook had _that_ look on his face. One that was concentrated solely on food not even Zoro 'distracting' him worked. Trust him, he tried. So Zoro sat back and waited until Sanji finally spoke.

"…looks like you."

 _Huh?_ Zoro raised an eyebrow and stared unconvinced at the insultingly bright green tree. _Ok, not what I was expecting. Is Shit Cook colour blind?_

"What part of that looks like me?" Zoro asked also creeping a bit closer to inspect the weird plant.

"Not the plant itself idiot, god I will kick you back to East Blue is you ever come back with _that_ hair colour, no, that." Sanji pointed somewhere under the tree. Zoro squinted and noticed a fuzzy fruit hanging from the plant. It was about the size of a small plum and was the only thing that wasn't brightly neon. The colour was like…

"Asshole." Zoro grumbled and socked Sanji on the arm. The blonde retaliated by pinching Zoro on the thigh. Hard. Soon it went from a small scuffle to full on wrestling on the forest floor, screaming various insults at each other. Ah, love. Wonderful isn't it?

Neither noticed they had partially squashed the reason why they were fighting. Or the two nasty looking needles poking out. Until it jabbed them both.

"Ow!"

"Argh!"

Both men finally stopped fighting they looked over at what had caused them to get an unwilling shot and stared with wide eyes at what they're seeing.

The fuzzy fruit from before had gone from a size of a small plum to rockmelon and was slowly getting larger. As the couple continued staring at the abnormal growth rate of the fruit, neither noticed the needles protruding from the bush retreated back into the plant.

At last the fruit stopped growing. It was now a good deal bigger than any fruit that Sanji's seen and it looked kind of strange seeing the fruit still attached to it's now smaller host. Sanji slowly moved closer, with Zoro not far behind. It looked like it was…pulsing.

Sanji reached a hand out and hesitantly placed a hand on the fruit. Doing so made the fruit break off the bush. The moment the fruit had snapped off the plant withered, shocking the two men slightly seeing a once healthy plant suddenly wither to nothing.

"Oi, Cook." Zoro nudged Sanji. "Look."

Sanji tore his eyes away from the now dead plant and stared in mystified silence at what's in front of him. The fruit's skin was slowly tearing itself, like something from the inside wanted to get out. Zoro reached for his swords instinctively, ready to attack if a monster pops out.

Well something did pop out. Only it wasn't a monster. It was a child. A small little girl with long green hair and when she looked around and spotted Zoro and Sanji the two men could see she had a blue-grey eyes with one being covered by a fringe and curly eyebrows.

Zoro and Sanji stared. Plant kid stared back. A few moments of silence passed.

Then, plant kid giggled.

* * *

"Well, she's definitely human." Chopper stated, smiling at the curious little creature staring at his antlers. "She's seems healthy and to be around three years old. I'm running blood tests right now. So, where did you find her again?"

"She hatched from a fruit." Zoro stated. Sanji slapped his forehead but didn't oppose Zoro's definition. After all, that was what happened. "We also think that she exists because of us."

"I can see that." Chopper stated, taking in the familiar green hair and curly eyebrow.

After finding a plant that somehow had created a living breathing child the pair couldn't leave her by herself so Sanji had given his jacket to the kid and carried her back to the ship (After a few detours by a certain lost swordsman). Now all three were in the infirmary after a mild freak out from Chopper. Two was being checked to see if they were infected with something and one…being checked for whatever they're going to name her. Chopper had just confirmed that she was 100% human but…

"How was she made though?" Chopper wondered, allowing the young girl to touch his antlers. "You told me that the fruit that was bearing from the tree just started growing just like that?"

"…I think we were jabbed by something?" Sanji rubbed the back of his neck uncertainly. "We think it was by the bush."

"Hmmm." Chopper hummed thoughtfully, checking his results of the blood test. The little thing had finally lost interest in Chopper's antlers and now turned her attention to Zoro and Sanji. Seeing the two men her eyes immediately lit up and she reached her hands out towards them.

"Up!" She said, making grabby motions. Sanji automatically walked over and picked her up, causing the little thing to squeal happily. Despite the strange situation Sanji smiled at the cute smiling face.

"Hey Marimo." Zoro gave an annoyed grunt, indicating he was listening. "What do you think we should call her?"

"Midori?" Zoro suggested after a few seconds. Sanji snorted.

"That's a bit simple, Marimo." Sanji retorted. Zoro was about to protest but even the little girl was seemed unimpressed.

"Well, what do you have?" Zoro grumbled, leaning against the wall. Sanji stared at the small child thoughtfully. The little girl only stared back. After a while the little girl got sick of the staring competition and started playing with Sanji's hair causing the man to laugh. Even Zoro let out a small smile at the sight of his lover with a small child. She even looked like a mixture of them, with Zoro's green hair and tan skin and Sanji's blue-grey eyes and curly eyebrow. She seems to have their habits as well, small face showing every little emotion like Sanji and a quiet calmness to her like Zoro. It really did seem like she was…

"Well, she's perfectly healthy like I thought and she is three years old." Chopper's voice cut off Zoro's thoughts. "And our assumptions are correct…"

"Well?" Sanji asked, attention still on the small bundle of joy in his arms. Chopper shifted a bit and checked his notes again. Nodding firmly once he was satisfied he was sure Chopper looked up with a smile.

"Congratulations. You two are now fathers." Chopper clapped his hooves together. "I don't know how this happened but I'm sure you two will make great parents. You can tell everyone when they come back."

With that Chopper ushered all of them out of the infirmary, stating that all were healthy and he needs to analyse the results a bit more.

Zoro and Sanji blinked and both looked down at the little girl that was still in Sanji's arms. The little thing looked back up at her parents and giggled.

"Papa silly." She giggled at mystified face of Sanji and looked at Zoro and went into another fit of giggles. "Daddy too."

Both hearing the two words come out of the little girl's mouth finally slapped both men in the face of the reality that they were now _parents._

"Oh my god Zoro." Sanji breathed in awe at the giggling child. "She's our child. With our blood and genes and…"

Sanji turned around and faced Zoro with wide happy eyes. "We're parents!"

Sanji started to babble in excitement and happiness and Zoro could only smile back. He couldn't quite believe this either. Both knew that that couldn't have a child together and the most they could do was adopt, but to see a living breathing evidence of both Roronoa Zoro and Blackleg Sanji, it was unbelievable. Zoro wrapped an arm around his partner and interlaced his left hand with Sanji's, bands of gold shining proudly in the sunlight. Sanji smiled down at the matching rings and leaned his head against Zoro's shoulder.

"Zoro, she's our child. This means we have to protect her and teach how to fight and…" Sanji trailed off before chuckling. "You think she going to learn how to swing around toothpicks or learn how to smash skulls in?"

"Swords. Definitely." Zoro answered and glared lightly at his husband. "And they're not toothpicks."

Sanji snorted. "Yeah, yeah I got it, won't stop me from teaching her the blackleg style…I'm still teaching her how to cook though."

"That's a given." Zoro retorted back before gazing thoughtfully at the happy child. "Maybe she can do both styles."

"…What sword fighting using her feet?" Sanji chuckled.

"That might actually work." Zoro said, staring at the girl curiously.

"I was only joking Marimo." Sanji stared incredulously at his partner. "How's that even possible?"

"I fight with a sword in my mouth." Zoro stated, blankly.

"Touché."

* * *

As Zoro began his daily afternoon workout Sanji started preparing dinner. Normally he would be alone but this time he had company.

Sanji looked over and smiled at the little girl sitting on the counter, wearing one of Zoro old shirts. She seemed interested with what Sanji was doing and added in small comment of toddler babbles every now and then. As Sanji stared at his _daughter,_ he could feel a small tinge of fear. They were pirates, in New World nonetheless. How can they care for a small child during all the normal fights and actions that the Strawhats go through? Sanji knew he wasn't the only one that was worried, Zoro was too.

As Sanji was lost in his thoughts, the young girl latched her attention onto a small potted plant on one of the kitchen window sills. As Sanji was dwelling on what to do, he didn't notice the young girl slowly reach out and touch the plant giggling again when the plant started growing and reached towards her, entwining her arms in a spiral pattern.

 _Maybe Franky could make a room for us to put her in while she's still young, or may-_ Sanji was cut off of his thoughts when the kitchen door suddenly opened.

"SANJI!" Chopper shouted. "I found out what plant it was! It's a plant that takes the DNA from two people to create another but there's another thing! Every child born from that plant has-"

"Argh!" Sanji cried out in shock seeing the small potted plant from before, grow into a fucking tree with a giggling girl on the branches.

"-the ability to manipulate plants!" Chopper finished before staring in dismay at the tree, "and I was too late."

"I can see that!" Sanji snapped, glaring in dismay at the mess. "Now help me clean this up so I can continue making dinner."

"Also you, young lady." Sanji looked up at the child in the tree, fully intending to scold her but deflated when he saw her face. "Stay right there and I'll go get you."

 _Well, found out she can protect herself at least._

* * *

After the tree fiasco both Sanji and Chopper managed to get the kitchen back under control and agreed that for now the young girl should stay out of reach from plants. Just as Sanji was finishing of dinner, Luffy came crashing in, obviously to have smelt the food, with a loud cry of 'meat!'.

The toddler who was quietly napping on the couch in the galley startled awake at the noise and stared with wide eyes at the loud newcomer. Slowly sliding off the couch, she ran to hid behind her father's legs. However, despite her best efforts of going unnoticed she was still picked up by Luffy's Haki.

"Neh, Sanji, who's that?" Luffy asked bluntly, staring at the shy child hiding behind Sanji.

Sanji smiled down at the toddler and placed a comforting hand on her head. "Wait for the others first, Luffy."

Luffy gave a small noise of complaint but complied and waited for everyone to file in, all giving curious glances at the small child behind Sanji's legs. The last one to come was Zoro as per usual. Soon everyone was sitting down, staring not at the delicious dinner in front of them but the small child that was sitting on Sanji's lap.

"Sanji-kun, where did that child come from?" Nami asked before smiling at the small child. "Hello there, I'm Nami. It's nice to meet you."

The young girl only stared back and mumbled a small lisped greeting herself. "Hello, i's very nise to meet you too."

"Aw, what a cutie." Nami cooed. "But really where did she come from?"

Sanji glanced over at Zoro meaningfully and glanced back down at his child one more time before taking a deep breath.

"Zoro and I would like to announce something." Sanji stated. "But please keep your enthusiasm at a minimum since she's a bit nervous."

Everyone started to smile. Sanji grinned. "From today on Zoro and I are fathers! We have a new nakama!"

Happy cries rang out as the newest member of the Strawhats stared in awe at the chaotic and boisterous crew. Seeing her parents smiling and laughing made the little face light up and she began laughing along with the rest of the loud crew, all previous shyness forgotten.

"Feast! Feast! Feast!" Luffy chanted and the Strawhat crew threw one of their many famous parties with the star of the show cheering along with them.

"Looks like they are happy." Sanji sighed, staring fondly at the passed out crew along the deck. Even when their newest nakama had fallen asleep in Sanji's lap the rest continued to party until they all knocked themselves out on the grassy deck.

"Of course they will be, we have a new nakama." Zoro sat down beside Sanji. "Means more strength and a bigger family."

Zoro smiled down at the sleeping green haired and curly browed child. "Literally for us."

Sanji gave a happy hum and leaned his head on Zoro's shoulder, Zoro's arms wrapping around the Cook's waist instinctively.

"We haven't chosen a name for her yet." Sanji murmured softly.

"No, we haven't, I had my go at names. Your turn now, what were you thinking?" Zoro asked softly, pressing a light kiss on his blonde's head.

"I was thinking something that represents both of us." Sanji smiled. "Something unique and rare and a colour on her own. How about… Teal."

"Teal?" Zoro rolled the name of his tongue.

Sanji blushed. "It's just a name that was running though my head, it means green and blue and it's like proving parts from both of us are in her-"

"I like it." Zoro stated softly and placed a soft kiss on Sanji's eyebrow, causing the man to flush a deeper hue. Zoro grinned at the rosy glow on his husband's face. "I like it, a blue sea and green land entwined together, two powerful entities entwined together."

Zoro softly kissed the man who he fought with, argued with, shared sweet moments with, fell in love with and married. Next Zoro bent down and kissed the sleeping child's forehead, the child who represents both him and the man he loves.

"Welcome to the Strawhat family, Teal."

* * *

 **So I may have made them OCC (coughtotalydidcough) so I'm really sorry about that!**

 **Also did it make your teeth root with how sweet it was? Did it? Did it?**

 **Please review!**

 **-Kagu-chan**


End file.
